


Showtime - A FNaF AU

by ConnieWrites (Grastly)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grastly/pseuds/ConnieWrites
Summary: Fazbear Entertainment, one of the largest names in the entertainment history. Headed by Henry Fazbear, a billionaire bear, FE has opened many popular restaurants and entertainment venues across the globe. In every location, a cast of entertainers entertain kids and adults alike while they enjoy delicious food. However not all is peaceful as a new competitor enters the scene. Afton Robotics, headed by a mysterious rabbit known only as Afton has started to open locations to rival Freddy's. Join the Freddy's crew as they meet new friends and journey to uncover the truth behind Afton Robotics and Afton.





	1. Role Call

Freddy Fazbear, a name many knew well. It seemed as though only thirty years ago the trend of entertainment based eateries would never catch on but now Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has become a household name. Ask anyone and they would be able to tell you the names of every main cast member. Foxy Franks, Chica Chambers, Bonnie Burgess, and everyone's favorite Freddy Fazbear. Most restaurants featured the band in some form with few special locations featuring their own bands though most recognize the main crew. With such amazing entertainment, great food, and such good prices how could it not be a hit? China Anderson asked herself this question as she walked backstage and into her dressing room.

* * *

 

China let out an exhausted sigh, slamming the dressing room door shut behind her. She slumped down in front of the mirror, unbuttoning her bib and tossing it onto a couch next to the mirror. It was only her third week working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and she already lost interest in it.

"Another day of being gawked at," she grumbled, checking her yellow feathers for any stray glitter left behind. "Like I'm some sort of adult star." She stood up, continuing to grumble under breath as she slipped off her costume, lazily tossing it into the corner of the room. "Bet one of those fanboys would die to see this." China chuckled to herself. She walked over to the closet, pulling out her regular clothes. She slipped on her shirt and pants, heading to the door. Opening the door slowly, China peeked out and checked the area. Nothing. She let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out, tossing her hoodie on. Usually there was a crowd of fans outside after the final show but it appeared tonight was quiet. As she made her way towards the employee exit, she looked back towards the other dressing rooms. Each of the rooms were lined up against the far wall, each of their names engraved on plates bolted to the doors. "Danny Johnson: Freddy". Danny absolutely adored his role as head of the band, even taking time to practice off of the stage. She looked towards the next door. "Bonnie Harrison: Bonnie". Bonnie always seemed to carry himself happily around China and the others, often trying to make jokes to put smiles on their faces. He'd also tend to joke about how he was "born for this role" due to his coincidental naming, species, and off-blue fur. China looked towards the fourth door in the hall. "Johnny Erickson: Foxy". Johnny was the old man of the group. He'd been with the company longer than any of them and would often tell the employees stories of his time as the swashbuckling fox. He always had an air of caring and fatherliness about him. China sighed, turning to head towards the exit before stopping again. She turned her head towards a final fifth door. 

China stared at the door curiously. She'd never noticed it here before. The door looked worse for wear, covered in layers of dust and grime. She walked over to it, raising her hand and brushing of a thick layer of dust from the nameplate. She squinted, trying to see what it read but it was entirely unintelligible. Whatever had been on there had been scratched way, whether by accident or on purpose. Frowning, she turned back and headed out the exit. She quickly rushed over to her car, making sure no one was around before getting and starting it.  

"Fuck me, today was long". She groaned as she unlocked the front door of her apartment. As she stepped inside, she took off her hoodie, tossing it on the floor among piles of other various clothing. She sighed as she flopped down on her couch, laying back and staring out the large glass door to her balcony. China stared out at the stars, yawning.  _Is this really all I'm going to do?_ She yawned again, her eyes slowly closing shut.  _No, of course not. Tomorrow is another day._ She quickly drifted to sleep and into her troubled dreams.

* * *

 

Danny loved his job. How could he not? He had spent his entire life studying and learning the performing arts. Dance, drama, singing, comedy, he had studied and practiced them all. His love for the stage was limitless. So when he was approached by Fazbear Entertainment, he was overjoyed. The rotund brown bear had spent so much time working his way to the top and he was finally there. He had done it.  _So why am I not happy_? Danny thought to himself, staring at himself emptily in the changing room mirror.

Danny sat in his chair slumped over, staring at himself in the mirror.  _I'm finally here_ , he kept reminding himself.  _Why aren't you happy?_ _It's not like I'm unpopular._ Freddy was the crowd favorite. Kids crowded the stage daily, begging for autographs and special song requests. He was always happy to oblige, basking in the love and attention. He simply couldn't get enough of it.  _It's not the pay._ The pay certainly wasn't bad either. Being the most talented of the bunch, Danny was payed the largest salary of them all. He sighed,  _What am I missing? Danny_  stood up dejectedly, taking off his top hat and placing it neatly on a hat rack. He paced about, trying to figure out what it was that was bothering him so much. He fiddled with his bowtie, taking it off and placing it on the vanity. Frowning, he head out into the hall. He looked about before turning towards one of the other chaning rooms, knocking on the door. A silvery voice responded from inside.

"Come innn~!" The voice called. Danny walked in quickly, shutting the door behind him. Across the room sat a tall off-blue rabbit tedning to his fur. The rabbit looked over towards the door, a soft smile on his face as he saw who had been knocking. "Oh hiya buddy!" He exclaimed cheerily. "I didn't expect to see you tonight. What brings you 'round this neck of the woods?" Danny chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I, uh, came by to ask you something." Danny said meekly. "Bonnie, do you think I'm missing something?" Bonnie cocked his head at the question, still smiling. 

"Missing something? Well right now, you're missing that aura of confidence I love so much. But, aside from that?" Bonnie smiled widely. "You seem completely and utterly perfect!" He looked up at Danny, still smiling wide. "Is that good." Danny sighed, smiling back at him

"Yeah, that's good." He opened the door, walking back as he waved to Bonnie. "Thank you." As Danny shut the door, Bonnie turned to the mirror and slumped his head, starting to cry.

* * *

 

Somewhere, a figure sat slumped over in the dark. Alone and forgotten, the figure sat. On it were many scars and wounds that marred its greenish yellow fur. For how long the figure had been there was unknown.

And then it opened its eyes.

 


	2. Let's Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China and the gang are invited out by Henry for breakfast and receive a very special request

**Coming soon...**


End file.
